Kotak Beludru Merah
by allihyun
Summary: AU. Sebuah kotak berwarna merah dengan bahan beludru yang disodorkan ke arah seorang wanita. Memangnya apalagi yang bisa kau tebak selain sebuah prosesi lamaran? SasuSaku Fanfiction. Fluff. Review?


_Berawal dari sebuah kotak beludru merah dan berakhir jadi…_

_"Sekali lagi kau menggodaku, lupakan rencanamu untuk mengubah nama margaku jadi Uchiha!"_

_Uh, oh?_

.

.

.

**allihyun **presents

A **SasuSaku **Fanfiction

**AU. Shortfic. Conflictless. Typo(s). OOC**

**Dislike? It's up to u.**

**Naruto **©** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Kotak Beludru Merah **©** allihyun**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kotak Beludru Merah**

Lempar. Lempar. Lempar. Rasanya gadis hijau daun itu memang ingin melempar si mata _onyx_ ke ujung dunia. Sekarang juga.

Ternyata yang tadi cuma candaan.

Masih. Senyum miring menyebalkan yang terukir di wajah pahatan sempurna itu memang ditujukan untuknya, mengejeknya. Mata hitamnya menyipit. Ada air di sudut-sudut mata tajamnya. Bekas tertawa, bukan menangis. Huh, jangan harap es berwujud manusia itu akan mengurai tangis. Adanya derai tawa yang pecah kala melihat ekspresi si gadis musim semi yang mirip orang kelepasan nyawa—saat tiba-tiba pria pecinta _coffee latte_ itu mengulurkan sebuah kotak berwujud kubus dengan corak merah. Beludru. Bisa ditebak kan isinya apa? Heh, _harusnya_ sih _bisa_.

Kecuali mungkin jika itu pemberian Sasuke.

"Sudah kembali bernyawa, eh?" tanya laki-laki dengan kemeja hitam digulung sebatas siku itu, masih dengan bibir berkedut. Tahan tawa.

"Kau menyebalkan, Sasuke!" Bibir si gadis mengerucut maju.

"Hn, Aku serius lho, Sakura."

"Serius memberiku kotak kosong?"

Sasuke tertawa. Kali ini tidak ditahan. Gadisnya itu lucu kalau sedang merajuk, apalagi bibirnya mengerucut maju. Mau dicumbu. _Lah_, pikiran Sasuke sudah kemana-mana. Cuma gara-gara Sakura merajuk dengan bibir mengerucut maju.

Sakura memandang sengit laki-laki di depannya. Sudah susah-susah meluangkan jadwal minggu paginya yang berharga (yang sedianya mau digunakan untuk _berongkang-ongkang_ seharian di rumah) untuk menemui undangan tak terima tolakan dari Sasuke. Dan akhirnya hanya mendapatkan sebuah kotak merah berbahan beludru dengan isi kosong. Hampir saja menangis, mengira kotak itu berisi cincin lamaran untuknya. Untungnya tidak jadi, baru sampai tahap menganga parah.

Kekasih sekantornya ini memang menyebalkan. Kotak itu masih sedia di tangannya. Tawanya masih pecah. Sudut mata hitam_ onyx_-nya tambah berair. Hilang sudah martabat Uchiha-nya. Untung mereka sedang di apartemen pribadi Sasuke. Hanya secangkir _coffee latte_ kesukaan Sasuke dan segelas teh _camomile_ kegemaran Sakura yang menjadi saksi bisu di atas meja menyaksikan lamaran palsu barusan.

"Aku pulang!" Sakura memutuskan untuk menyudahi kekonyolan ini. Tubuhnya sudah terangkat, hendak beranjak pergi, namun sebuah tangan dingin menenggelamkan ujung tangan kanannya di dalam genggaman.

"Ayolah, jangan _ngambek_. Aku serius!"

"Serius bercanda maksudmu?"

"Serius untuk mengisi kotak merah ini, nanti kau sendiri yang pilih model dan ukurannya."

Sakura mengerjap. Barusan dia tidak salah dengar,_ kan_? Pilih model dan ukuran sendiri untuk isi kotak merah itu. Cuma gadis keledai yang akan jatuh di perangkap yang sama. _Kali-kali_ cuma candaan Sasuke. Mengisi kotak tidak sama dengan melingkari jari.

"Kau mau melamarku maksudnya?" tanya Sakura tanpa _tedeng aling-aling_. Capek bermain kode-kodean dengan Sasuke.

"Menurutmu?"

"Menurutku kau sedang membuang waktu santaiku di hari minggu Sasuke. Aku mau pulang!"

"Aku tidak akan melamarmu dua kali lho, Sakura." Diiringi dengan kerlipan mata. Demi Jashin-nya Hidan, sejak kapan Sasuke jadi genit begitu!

Apalagi di momen yang tidak tepat begini. Mengerjai gadisnya dengan lamaran palsu bukanlah hal lucu. Lamaran itu hal sensitif, apalagi bagi seorang gadis. Sudah kepala dua seperti Sakura pula. Rasanya tangan mulus gadis dengan bola mata seteduh rayuan hutan itu gatal ingin mengelus pipi tirus Sasuke dengan bogem. Lumayan,_ kayaknya_.

"Sekali lagi kau menggodaku, lupakan rencanamu untuk mengubah nama margaku jadi Uchiha!"

Sebagai jawaban Sasuke kembali tertawa geli. Laki-laki tidak peka itu menyesap_ coffe latte_-nya sampai tandas. Tak lupa kemudian menggenggam kedua belah tangan Sakura dan menyisipkan kotak beludru merah yang menjadi bahan pergunjingan mereka pagi ini ke dalam genggaman gadis itu.

"Aku serius, Sakura. Tiga tahun pacaran sudah terlalu lama, aku ingin mengakhirinya."

Sekali lagi Sakura mengerjap. Ada air yang berdorongan ingin keluar lewat matanya mendengar kata Sasuke yang kelewat ambigu itu. _Mengakhiri_ katanya.

"Mengakhiri masa pacaran kita maksudku. Ayo habis ini kita ke toko perhiasan, nanti kau yang pilih model dan ukurannya sesuai seleramu, hn?"

Dan akhirnya keambiguan kata itu terjawab dengan kalimat yang tidak romantis. Membuat Sakura semakin gemas, antara ingin memukul sekaligus menghujani laki-laki di depannya ini dengan airmata bahagia. Pada akhirnya Sakura melakukan keduanya, memukuli Sasuke sambil menitikkan airmata. Sungguh, mungkin dia tersesat ketika memutuskan akan menjadi pasangan hidup manusia abnormal di hadapannya ini. Ah dan mungkin Sakura juga abnormal karena mencintai laki-laki abnormal seperti Sasuke.

Laki-laki mana pun tidak akan melamar dengan cara seperti ini, kecuali mungkin Sasuke. Hanya bermodalkan sebuah kotak beludru warna merah dan sebuah kalimat tidak romantis sebagai ganti 'Will you marry me?'. _Hell_-nya lagi, Sakura menerimanya dalam anggukan sedu sedan.

"Kau tidak romantis, Sasuke!"

Sasuke menyeringai .

"Hn, Love you too!"

**===fin===**

Sekedar cemilan di kala gundah /halah.

Haloh, tetiba kangen bikin fluff dan tahu-tahu ngetik random ini dan tahu-tahu jadi aja (?). _Plotless _sekaligus _conflictless_. Silahkan menikmati cemilan manis ini, semoga suka =)

('w')

**Story only = 700word**

**020913, inmylightmood.**

**-allihyun.**


End file.
